<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From The Ashes by CeruleanBlade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381645">From The Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBlade/pseuds/CeruleanBlade'>CeruleanBlade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Angst, Dwarves, Elves, Fantasy, Fiction, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mages, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBlade/pseuds/CeruleanBlade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To live, to fight, to die, and begin anew. It is an endless cycle started thousands of years ago when the elder magisters went against The Sire and brought destruction upon all that was protecting them. Because of their hubris, it is the work of the Phoenix Guard that keeps their mistakes at bay.</p><p>Hundreds of years later, the Guard still stands ready to fight against the Wraithwalkers. But through the actions of a single man, they may be divided before they can even stop the land from becoming tainted by the beasts and their unholy magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Prologue</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The Parish tell of a time known as the before, when man had no sin and the Sire bade the elder gods watch over the kind spirits that kept our land alive. Spirits of water and ice, of flame and warmth, Earth and life, and of Wind and air. Alongside them were The Keepers, guardians of the elder gods, who were made to be their words to the beings that walked their land. They would speak to all - human, elf, or dwarf - and the words they spread were from the elder gods. Connected to the elder gods in soul, no others were found more worthy than them.</p>
      <p>But the world crumbled when the elder magisters grew bored and disdainful of their place, no longer content to be mere voices for the elder gods, and the magic they wielded was turned on their once divine creators. The magic grew, and was gifted to others, and soon even the Spirits were left at the mercy of the elder magisters, and all fell quiet as the elder gods had their power ripped from them, leaving nothing but husks as still as stone statues.</p>
      <p>The Sire saw the destruction made by their hubris, and with great disdain he turned their own magic on them, turning their skin pale and cold, rugged with hardened flesh akin to bone and scale, and their souls emptied of all that once was. They became unholy abominations sent to walk the world as soulless monsters.</p>
      <p>This was the first of the Wraithwalkers. And they would soon become many.</p>
      <p>These beings as old as time itself have survived through the years. On magic or their own will, it is uncertain. All that is known about them is that they continue to return to the lands of Cavallan, sometimes in hordes, and sometimes in armies. But with each attempt, they are pushed back to where they came from by men and women alike, people of all races, who take up arms against these beasts. They leave their lives behind them, dedicated to the fight between man and monster.</p>
      <p>Such is the life of a Phoenix Guard.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>It had been a long while since Soren had a chance to run with the others, usually left behind with Tort or even by himself most days since he was considered a novice. When the jobs were small enough, he was brought along but rarely allowed to even view a big heist like this one.</p>
      <p>It wouldn't be long now before he could join in with them.</p>
      <p>Soren turned to look at Shynn, the man's eyes alight with pride as he dipped and hopped over every obstacle that faced him. In his hands was the prize of all prizes, something no man thought could ever be stolen from the Coltrenne estate. Though, if Lady Coltrenne hadn't been flashing that damned ruby around her neck so prominently, perhaps the Guild might not have taken notice.</p>
      <p>After dodging an arrow from one of the soldier's crossbows, Shynn disappeared from sight of both the men chasing after him and Soren.</p>
      <p>The flutter of a black cloak caught the men's attentions as Soren stopped his run on the rooftop, ducking down to remain out of their sight, and soon enough were chasing after who they thought was the thief. Sadly for them, they were headed in the wrong direction.</p>
      <p>Shynn popped up from the other side of the pale stone building, his black boots scraping against the gravel as he pulled himself up to meet with Soren.</p>
      <p>He tossed the small sack over to the younger thief. "Honestly, Lady Coltrenne was just begging to have this taken from her. Ugly thing made her look like a goblin, wouldn't you say?"</p>
      <p>Soren looked into the small sack with bright eyes, the glittering red jewel sitting safely within the confines of the leather pouch. "It's too ostentatious for someone so plain and uppity."</p>
      <p>"Careful, love," Shynn warned as he stepped closer, making sure to have their eyes meet properly, "you know Mother hates those long words you care for so much."</p>
      <p>"She should read a book then." Soren remarked back, slipping the pouch back into the taller man's coat. "A big vocabulary goes a long way in these parts."</p>
      <p>Shynn smirked as he touched his forehead to Soren's, his green eyes popping against his dark hair. "Do you maybe think <em>that</em> might be the reason she hasn't sent you off on your own yet."</p>
      <p>This made the young thief pout in return, his blue eyes breaking away from Shynn's with a loud huff following suit.</p>
      <p>The taller of the two laughed. "Oh stop it, I was just kidding. She sends you with me, right? That means she has <em>some</em> faith in you."</p>
      <p>Soren looked over the stone rooftops before him, a few just jutting out and above them though not enough to keep them hidden, keeping his back turned on Shynn. "She sends me with you because otherwise you don't do your job. She knows you get distracted when I'm left alone at the Rose."</p>
      <p>Another chuckle from Shynn as he stepped in closer, resting his chin on the young man's shoulder while pressing his lips to Soren's ear.</p>
      <p>"What can I say, thinking about you waiting for me in my own bed leaves me trembling. Is that so wrong?"</p>
      <p>"When I want to be more than a distraction, yes." Soren replied haughtily, turning to face the professional thief. "She knows I can do more than simply watch or 'warm' your bed. Yet, that's all I seem to do."</p>
      <p>"Not true. Like I said, you make an excellent distraction."</p>
      <p>"Did it ever occur to you that I want to do more than be a simple distraction?" The smaller of the two demanded as he stepped back, keeping a distance away from his tutor in order to keep the conversation proffessional.</p>
      <p>Shynn let out a sigh now, taking a step towards Soren with a beaten smile on his face. "You're still too new at this, love."</p>
      <p>As if to prove otherwise, Soren held up a pouch of coins they both knew was tied to the inside of Shynn's trousers just a few moments ago. The practiced thief was good at what he could do, this Soren knew, but he could be outmatched a few times when not paying attention. Though those moments were rare in of themselves, Soren was still able to best him in pickpocketing even on his best days.</p>
      <p>The younger thief smiled as he jingled the coins. "I've been at this since I was fifteen. I'm no longer new to this."</p>
      <p>Shynn snarled as he grabbed the purse out of the young man's hand. "Well, I'm afraid it's not up to me whether you join in on a heist or not. It's up to Mother."</p>
      <p>Soren scoffed. "Mother Freda is never going to let me go off on my own. And you know the reason as much as I do, none of it having to do with my skills as a cutpurse."</p>
      <p>The taller of the two gave pause at the young man's words, another grumble leaving him as he tied his purse back onto his trousers.</p>
      <p>"We need to head back. We gotta divvy up the goods."</p>
      <p>"Right, with a solid fifty percent going to you and the others, and the rest going to Mother Freda."</p>
      <p>"You get a cut, don't you fret." Came Shynn's near condescending words.</p>
      <p>Soren's eyes rolled. "I doubt it'll be anything more than a tiny copper."</p>
      <p>"It's still a cut."</p>
      <p>The young man was about to fight with Shynn about how a copper barely amounted to much around these parts, when the loud horns of the Palace rang out over the rooftops of Shaydal, the commotion of the common folk coming to his ears soon after.</p>
      <p>"What in the Sire's name- -"</p>
      <p>"Sounds like King Gareth is welcoming someone. Might be the Phoenix Guard."</p>
      <p>"You mean it!? Where'd you learn that!?"</p>
      <p>"Tort was talkin' about it after his patrolled the city. Heard some soldier's saying the King was going to head off into battle with them and his son."</p>
      <p>"What? That's a terrible idea. Why would Prince Syrus run off to war and not stay here with his people?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know but what does it matter? Would you rather the idiot take the throne and muck up the already horrible Kingdom we live in? If he dies, then Gareth has another. Or maybe Syrus finally got that wife of his pregnant and they're gonna leave the throne to the orphaned child."</p>
      <p>"You're sick, you know that?" Soren remarked as he followed Shynn towards another rooftop.</p>
      <p>The man laughed in response. "I'm practical. And you should be too."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Reason number Eighty-five as to why we shouldn't be escorting the King," Aydan grumbled, cleaning out his ear as the horns got ever louder the nearer they drew, "The damn trumpets. Why do trumpets even exist? What royal decided he was going to deafen his people with such a racket. Did he just hear a horn one day and said 'I know what will make the people love me!' and then forced us to listen to them ever since?"</p>
      <p>Locke let out a loud sigh, turning to Aydan with a look a tired mother of three rowdy children might give. "If only your sword was as sharp as your wit."</p>
      <p>The younger man smiled at his elder. "Would you like me to keep going on my reasons or have you enough of them? Because, if not, there's still plenty more to speak about."</p>
      <p>The horns blared louder now and the young man winced once more, Locke only letting out a hearty chuckle in response. "The King wishes to ride among us, Aydan. You should be proud."</p>
      <p>"Yet I feel only annoyance. Especially knowing his son will be riding with us. Should he not stay and protect the throne?"</p>
      <p>"As much as I sincerely agree with you, I'm afraid young Prince Syrus is determined to ride into battle along with his father. I hear Ser Ardal and Lord Cadogan will be joining us as well. I'd think you'd be excited about that at least."</p>
      <p>"Although the thought of potentially learning about how Avanshayl fought off the Getharians during their occupation, from the two men who actually <em>helped</em> to bring us into a new era of peace, does make me want to squeal like a Parish maiden- - I'm still not fully alright with whose arse now sits on the golden pedestal."</p>
      <p>The horns blared again and Aydan snarled loudly, glaring at the trumpets with disdain. "Shove it up yer- -!"</p>
      <p>"Aydan!" Locke's voice broke through. "Show some respect while you're here at the absolute least!"</p>
      <p>"Bah! I could tell 'em to eat dirt if I wanted to. They can't hear me anyhow." The younger of the two waved off, looking over the throng of soldiers behind them. Some had caught wind of Aydan's complaining and were either snickering or letting out their own little japes under their breaths.</p>
      <p>The young soldier grinned at the small cavalry. He didn't know many of them, but they were close nonetheless. It was an honour to be part of their ranks and to fight alongside them, despite only being part of their guild for maybe a few months at most. Even so, many praised the Phoenix Guild for their bravery and comradery, none knowing exactly how one became part of their ranks.</p>
      <p>A secret many of them would take to their graves.</p>
      <p>They came upon the palace now, the cobblestone streets cleared for them to make their way towards the King's home. It was a lavash building, though grey and old like many others that stood before them, but was decorated from top to bottom in tapestries of reds and golds. The golden dragon crest of the royal family splayed proudly over the crimson threads with care, clean and pressed with nary a rip to be found.</p>
      <p>Aydan let out another growl. "Reason number eighty-six- -"</p>
      <p>"Aydan," Locke interjected, stopping the man from continuing on, "I understand your… hesitation to accept this invitation."</p>
      <p>"Truly? Then why was I brought here by the ear like a child?"</p>
      <p>"Could it be because you are one?" The elder man chuckled out, clearing his throat to get back on track. "I need you to understand where His Majesty is coming from. He was… concerned about a few of my choices. He wanted to see for himself if all was well."</p>
      <p>"I doubt he has the jurisdiction to be concerned over whatever choices you've made concerning who was conscripted or not. I get the feeling he's more concerned for his 'backup plan' than anything else."</p>
      <p>"Stop it. It's nothing like that and you know it."</p>
      <p>"Right, of course. If he did care about anything like that he'd have at least one grandchild at this point. Makes me wonder if Sylus even tried at all."</p>
      <p>"I hear Lady Faylah is with child now. The throne is secure either way."</p>
      <p>"Ah, so the backup plan won't be needed then! Glad to hear it!"</p>
      <p>Locke let out another heavy sigh, turning to Aydan completely now.</p>
      <p>"Mind your manners inside the palace. That's all I'm asking."</p>
      <p>As much as Aydan would have loved to follow this up with another quip, he decided to nod and agree with Locke. The man was tired enough as is from the trek up north, Aydan didn't need to make it anymore tiring than he already had.</p>
      <p>The next few days were going to be hell, though.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>It was strange to be inside the palace instead of merely passing it by like most times Aydan had visited Shaydal. He always thought it must have been more posh on the inside given who lived here. Instead he found the walls mostly plain with grey stone and the odd red tapestry hanging about, the lanterns lit with low flames just bright enough to give it a warm feel. Of course, it was still much nicer than any home Aydan ever stayed in before. In the Parish where he trained it wasn't as lovely as the palace, though there was much that differed between the two.</p>
      <p>Such as there being no Madame or Master Cleric to berate him for not doing his chores.</p>
      <p>Locke was shown into the main foyer of the palace where the King's throne stood tall and proud, Aydan having been forced to follow behind his elder while the rest of the guard was set up near the guest hall with the King's soldiers. They would all remain here for the next week while Locke looked for more to join the guard, though it was unlikely he would find anyone of worth here. Most in Shaydal were fat and lazy nobles, with the odd soldier looking for an adventure or two.</p>
      <p>Not to mention the thieves that never seemed to die out.</p>
      <p>Locke and Aydan were shown to the throne room, the man of the palace waiting for them with a kind smile on his aging face.</p>
      <p>King Gareth Cawdorn was a large man, towering most people he met, though his face was warm and inviting. His blond hair was neatly tied behind him with a few braids to the sides to keep it all together. His eyes were bright, shining with his smile as he looked down at the two. Rarely was this man ever seen outside his home, or even outside Shaydal, but those who met him would all say the same thing. King Gareth was a man you wanted on your side, for however kind he was to one – he might be twice as cruel to the enemy.</p>
      <p>Aydan didn't really believe that. He looked like a man, pure and simple. The fact that he wore a crown meant nothing. It was just decorative.</p>
      <p>The young guard sighed. <em>"Reason number ninety-one to be annoyed by royalty; headwear."</em></p>
      <p>King Gareth let out a charming laugh, stepping down from the throne to greet the other man. "It's been forever, commander Locke! I get the sense you're avoiding me now!"</p>
      <p>Locke let out his own amused chuckle. "Of course not, your majesty."</p>
      <p>"Please, my friend, no formalities. You and I have known each other for some time now. Just Gareth is fine. I miss those who simply call me by name."</p>
      <p>"Of course, old friend. You have my apologies. How is young Sylus these days? I'm sure he has a lot to think about now with the coming arrival."</p>
      <p>"Of course! This is why he wants to fight! Give his child the home they deserve to grow up in. I haven't seen much of his beloved, though. Perhaps she's a bit nervous about the coming months."</p>
      <p>"I'm sure that must be the case. She'll be a first time mother, though I hope she's aware of the help she'll receive."</p>
      <p>"Of course. I want everything to go as smoothly as it possibly can during our wait. And hopefully will be done with the battles by the time she gives birth."</p>
      <p>Aydan tried his best to keep his mind on the conversation. Truly he did. But his thoughts began drifting once Locke mentioned something about the Parish and it was all he could do to keep from yawning. It was second nature at this point to be bored and tired when religion was mentioned. Not that there weren't interesting facets on The Sire and the Parish, but he'd heard so much of it growing up it just left him tired and wishing for his bedroll.</p>
      <p>Thank the Sire's holy hand that Locke got him out of the Chevalier League when he did.</p>
      <p>"Aydan?"</p>
      <p>The younger of the three men jolted, realizing he had practically went numb during the two elder men's conversation. He hadn't even realized they asked him a question until Locke repeated it once more.</p>
      <p>"It was the Parish of Efrium where you studied, yes?"</p>
      <p>"That would be a mournful yes, I'm afraid. I wanted to study in Dustwin, but Madame Cleric screeched 'There's too many distractions! You'll never learn your vows!' and when I told her that was the point, she had be doing dishes until I couldn't feel my hands anymore. Good times."</p>
      <p>Aydan smiled at Locke's indignant sigh. "Must everything you say be followed by a quip? Can you not answer with yes or no?"</p>
      <p>Aydan's smile widened. "Yes!"</p>
      <p>Another sigh as Locke turned to the King. "As you can see, the Parish has done nothing to deter his humour."</p>
      <p>"That isn't to say they didn't at least <em>try</em> to beat it out of me." Aydan remarked. "But they gave up the notion of control after I intentionally recited the Psalm of the First incorrectly. For the hundredth time."</p>
      <p>The King let out a low chuckle in response to this, his eyes meeting with Aydan's directly. "Well, it is good to see such a place did not dampen your spirits."</p>
      <p>The young man felt his shoulders sink as he bowed to the elder. "Thank you, your majesty."</p>
      <p>An awkward silence passed between the three of them as King Gareth looked for the next words to say, eyes flitting away nervously as he tried to find his voice. "P-Please… call me- -"</p>
      <p>"Your majesty," Aydan interrupted callously, uncaring about stepping over a line. "I will only know you as such, for that is what you are. Now, if I may take my leave, I must be off to grab some supplies. Do excuse me."</p>
      <p>Without another word Aydan had turned his back to the King and legged it to the door. It was bad enough he had been dragged in here by Locke of all people, but to be forced to make pleasantries with the King was a step too far. He understood the Commander was trying to help, but there was nothing to be done about this mess. It was already doomed to fail from the start.</p>
      <p>And Gareth was to blame for all of it.</p>
      <p>On his way out, Aydan caught the quiet whispers of the conversation that started once he made his exit.</p>
      <p>"Your majesty, do forgive him…"</p>
      <p>"No, Locke. There's no need to apologize. I'm the one- -"</p>
      <p>Aydan shook his head free of what was left to say, making his way towards the nearest exit he could find. He was just thankful Syrus wasn't there to be part of that awkwardness as well. The Sire only knew the Prince would feel just as lost as he was about this whole mess.</p>
      <p>But there was no point to any of it. No point to thinking about what was. There need to be thought into what will be. And there will be a battle.</p>
      <p>One that Aydan had to prepare for.</p>
      <p>Once finding the exit from the palace, and taking a moment by the Phoenix Guard wagons to retrieve a few belongings – shedding himself of his armour for the day in order to gain more movement – Aydan made for the marketplace he saw while first entering into Shaydal. It was a large bazaar with many a trader and store owner there to sell their crafts or potions. There was even a stand that was erected by mages sent from the Isle of Aclye, though there were a few Chevalier's watching them closely.</p>
      <p>The sight unnerved the young soldier as he had come quite close to becoming a Chevalier as well. They were a religious order, first created to protect the Kings and Clerics of old before the Mages came into the picture. Once mages became a bigger issue, it was stated that all magic must be contained to a single area and watched at all times by the Parish, for they were the hands of the Sire.</p>
      <p>Magic was too dangerous to be left unchecked. This much Aydan agreed with. But he couldn't fathom having to devote his life to making sure mages stayed out of trouble. It sounded dreadfully boring, and he much preferred to be out in battle and taking on the Wraithwalkers with Commander Locke.</p>
      <p>Aydan weaved about the marketplace, slipping between people and making his way over booths and tables with many a trinket to buy. There were a few things that caught his eye, such as the masterfully forged blade from the Dwarven Kingdom of Nuscotan way down south, but there wasn't much that was grabbing his attention for too long.</p>
      <p>In actuality, he seemed to feel a little too… on edge.</p>
      <p>Like someone was watching him.</p>
      <p>He had looked around but found nothing, not a single eye caring to take notice of him. He supposed if he was dressed in armour he might have gotten a few looks, but he hadn't wanted that to begin with anyhow. He simply wanted to shop with what little money he had in his pocket.</p>
      <p>Aydan felt a chill up his spine now, like someone was getting closer to him. It was strange. He hadn't felt such tenseness since his time in the abbey, what with Madame Cleric watching him like a hawk with every moment that passed. It was unnerving, and for a moment the young soldier was sure he had finally gone insane after months on the road with a bunch of battle-hungry men. It wouldn't have surprised him, really.</p>
      <p>The young soldier took this moment to find a secluded spot away from the fray, finding the feeling following him as he did. Someone was definitely watching him.</p>
      <p>But <em>who</em> was the question?</p>
      <p>Aydan found himself by an unoccupied booth where there were little to no people roaming. The chill up his spine returned and he looked about him to see if anyone was behind him.</p>
      <p>
        <em>"Just perfect, Aydan. You've gone and lost your mind. What's next? Bugs under your skin?"</em>
      </p>
      <p>Right as he thought this, the slightest touch to his hip had the man smacking away whatever was crawling on his skin, feeling his hand connecting to something while a yelp came to his ear. Behind him he found a young man dressed in dark clothes, mostly rags tied to his legs and arms, while his leather-clad waist had a belt with many pockets attached to him. He was no shorter than an inch from Aydan, his blue eyes alight with pain as he held onto the hand Aydan had smacked.</p>
      <p>The young man turned to the soldier with a snarl. "You know, you could've taken off the ring before hitting me! Damn thing got me right in the knuckle!"</p>
      <p>Aydan huffed at the shorter man. "Are you truly going to lecture me about what I wear after you tried to pick my pocket!?"</p>
      <p>The young thief pouted sternly. "Fair point, but I'm pretty sure your ring is classified as a weapon at this point. I would've been happier had you grabbed my wrist instead."</p>
      <p>Aydan glanced down at the band over his finger, scowling at the damned thing before taking it off and tossing it to the thief.</p>
      <p>"Just take it. I'm not exactly close to it anyhow."</p>
      <p>The thief caught it easily but scoffed. "Well that's just no fun. You could at least pretend to get it stolen from me."</p>
      <p>The thief tossed the ring back now, which made Aydan scoff back.</p>
      <p>"Seriously, I don't want it." He tossed the ring again. "It's an apprentice ring for the Parish."</p>
      <p>"Ew," came the thief's reply as he threw it back, "now you really can keep it."</p>
      <p>Aydan let out a huff of a laugh as the two continued to throw the ring back and forth now. "Not a fan of the Parish?"</p>
      <p>"Not a fan of the Chevaliers. 'Hands of The Sire' my arse. I'm guessing this ring means your one of them then?"</p>
      <p>"Nope. Got out of there before they could corrupt me and my tiny brain."</p>
      <p>"Can't be that tiny if you were smart enough to leave."</p>
      <p>"I was actually conscripted into another order. Not that I didn't want to leave, but the Chevaliers don't take kindly to deserters, you understand."</p>
      <p>The thief snickered as they continued to toss the ring back and forth, never losing the rhythm. "What's the point of these rings anyhow?"</p>
      <p>"Long story that. See, they're actually tracking rings made by mages so the Clerics know where you are at all times during the day.  Even when you think you're completely alone."</p>
      <p>"You're having me on."</p>
      <p>"No, really!"  Aydan continued his jest.  "Once you become an apprentice, they prick your finger, infuse your blood into the ring, and the clerics watch your every movement over a large map of Cavallan. Sometimes they even watch you in your most, ahem, <em>intimate</em> of moments."</p>
      <p>"So, some cleric out there is watching your ring on a map going back and forth like some crazed moron? Fascinating. Who would have guessed the clerics had so little time on their hands. Or that that they would have such faith in mages when they've done nothing but preach their downfall since before Gareth's time."</p>
      <p>"Well they love to have a double standard. They wanted nothing to do with me but were adamant on me becoming a Chevalier. It was a little confusing while growing up, telling me to eat more and then never giving me seconds.  Harsh old birds those ladies were."</p>
      <p>The thief let out a little chuckle at this, eyes beginning to shine a little at Aydan's humour. "You seriously don't want this ring."</p>
      <p>"Take it. I've wanted to get rid of it since my first day wearing it."</p>
      <p>"Well then," the thief responded, catching the ring once more before throwing it as hard as he could towards the wall that separated the marketplace from the noble quarters, "it's out of sight and out of mind now."</p>
      <p>"I would have hoped you'd at least hand it off to someone who <em>did</em> want it."</p>
      <p>"Why would I do that when I could, and have, easily thrown it somewhere else?"</p>
      <p>"Point taken, that was indeed another option. I had hoped to throw it in a lake or something. Give a fish something to decorate his fins with, and all that."</p>
      <p>The thief scoffed in return. "I doubt even a fish wanted that thing. If you ask me, the Chevalier's have too much power as is. They don't need a reminder of that power in ring form."</p>
      <p>"True, though they do serve a purpose."</p>
      <p>The young man waved him off, turning away from Aydan to start walking. "If you say so. I can think of a few who would disagree though."</p>
      <p>"Few like yourself?"</p>
      <p>A knowing grin from the pickpocket was enough of an answer for Aydan, though he wouldn't try to argue with him about this subject since there were many who saw both the good and the bad with the Parish and their Chevaliers. Some saw no need for them while others knew the importance of having them around. It was how the world balanced itself, especially during a rise in Wraithwalker activity.</p>
      <p>Though it might have helped more if the King gave his two coppers to the debate around mages.</p>
      <p>The thief looked over Aydan with a curious eye. "It's a good thing the funny one got out of that Parish mess. I'd hate to see a charming man like you waste away in an abbey."</p>
      <p>"Well I'm happy to see a cutpurse think of me so highly."</p>
      <p>"I'm no mere cutpurse, you know. I happen to belong to the Guild of Shadows."</p>
      <p>Aydan scoffed at the notion. "Really? And I'm to believe that?"</p>
      <p>The young man shrugged, holding up a purse of coins that looked vaguely familiar to Aydan. "Believe what you will. But I know the truth."</p>
      <p>The soldier pat down his pants, finding his money pilfered by the thief without so much as a warning. He must have gotten hold of it before he went after the ring.</p>
      <p>The young thief chuckled, tossing the purse back over to Aydan. "Since you amused me, I guess I'll take pity on you and give back your money. Doesn't feel like more than a few silvers anyhow."</p>
      <p>Without another word the thief ran from the soldier, heading for a building and clamouring his way to the rooftops where Aydan could barely see him. For a moment there was laughter, but then nothing. Not a hair or cloth to be seen from the young thief who had merely played catch with his apprentice ring.</p>
      <p>A ring he would not miss.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Soren snickered as he watched the odd man look about for him, eyes searching the rooftops like mad for any sign of the thief who let him keep his coins. He was fun, for the most part, and didn't call the Chevaliers on him when he found someone picking his pocket. Perhaps he didn't care? No, he certainly cared. Just had a different way of dealing with people.</p>
      <p>The young Shadow in training shook his head. <em>"Let's hope we meet again, ser. You were much more fun a target than I anticipated."</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Listen up, my dears!  We have a new target on our hands!  Actually… a few new targets.”</p><p>The group of thieves, ten cunning men and women alike lounging about in the Countess Room, turned their attentions to Mother Freda with bright eyes and grins to the news.  Whenever Mother was happy, it must be a good score.</p><p>Soren listened in on the news, though he knew he wasn’t about to get picked for this one.  Anything that made Mother Freda giddy meant it was too important to give to a novice.  Still, he hoped for the best.</p><p>The elder woman beamed, her brown eyes sparkling at the thoughts in her head.  “With the Phoenix Guard making a visit to his Shaydal, King Gareth is throwing a soiree for them in their honour, meaning many of the lords and ladies will be gathering at the palace grounds to make their acquaintance.”</p><p>“Probably want to schmooze with the Commander and get their kids into the Guard’s ranks.”  Shynn spoke up.  “But I thought we weren’t ever going to attempt the palace.”</p><p>“That’s right, my dear, but this celebration for the Guard is being held outside the palace on the common grounds.  Which means only good news for us as there will be many a pocket to pick outside its walls.”</p><p>“So we’re going for the nobles, is what your saying.”  Kana spoke up, the elf’s pointed ears flicking at the thought of so many aristocrats in one place.  “More commotion, less likely we get caught amongst the fray.”</p><p>“Exactly, and I want all my best out there and gathering what you can.  See if the Phoenix guard has anything of worth as well.”</p><p>“Unlikely,” Shynn spoke up knowingly, “most of the guard is just new recruits that are probably drudged from the street.  We should hit the nobles and them alone.  Maybe make our way from the bottom of the barrel up.”</p><p>Mother Freda smiled at the master thief, giving the man a pinch on the cheek.  “My lovely boy, were you scouting them out earlier?”</p><p>“If only because Soren wanted to see what they were like.  Our little brother hasn’t been outside the brothel much, you know.”</p><p>This left Soren rolling his eyes.  <em>“I wouldn’t be here so much if people took me to the raids.”</em></p><p>Mother let out an amused chuckle.  “Aw, my poor dear.  I’ll make sure to find you a target soon, don’t you fret!  We just need to pull this task off first.”</p><p>Soren cocked an eyebrow at the woman, a little confused at the plan.  “But, why not hit the palace while it’s unguarded?  There’s more to be had in there, right?”</p><p>Mother let out a worn-out sigh, looking over the young man with tired eyes as if she were his actual mother.  “We’ve been over this, my dear.  Anything stolen from the palace is a loss for us no matter what we steal.  The King won’t just let anything of his be taken so easily, and once it’s out in the markets it can – and will – be traced to us.  As valuable as Gareth’s items may be, they are far too risky to just take.  It may lose us our home, and our family.  Is that what you want, Soren?  To lose your family so carelessly?”</p><p>“What?  Of course not!  I just- -”</p><p>“Then stop with the ridiculous notion that any of us could steal from the King.  Do what you are told, and not what you yourself think is best.  Am I understood?”</p><p>Soren let out his own sigh, annoyed at being lectured about this for the hundredth time now.  “Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Good.  Now, Kana and Shynn will be leading the pack.  I want each of you to have a group of three, one goes low while the other remains high.  And please, be careful once you get there.  Many a Chevalier will be roaming, not the mention the Ash Lords in the Guard.  Keep on your toes, and return safely.  Now, if you’ll excuse me,” the woman smiled brightly now, heading for the common area, “I must guide a few customers to their rooms.”</p><p>The group bowed and thanked her for the information, saluting with hand over heart.  Once she was gone, Kana and Shynn got to work with preparing their groups – a small tiff breaking out when both wanted to bring the same thief with them.  He was an experienced pickpocket with athletics to die for, never having been caught by any soldier.  Next to Shynn himself, he was one of the greats.</p><p>Soren waited patiently for his name to be called, ready to take on any job that was offered.  With Shynn in charge there was no way he would be overlooked.  They had the strongest relationship, and they knew each could work well off the other.  This was finally his chance to be a proper thief like the rest of the order.</p><p>His hopes were dashed, however, when Shynn picked Tort over him – the slowest and least confident thief that hadn’t even been here longer than a few months at best. </p><p>A rush of anger and betrayal filled Soren, a shock of… something coursing through him that he had to bite down before it consumed him.  If he let go of whatever was coursing through him right then he could forever kiss his chances at being a real thief goodbye.</p><p>Once those groups were together, Soren swallowing down the anger and resentment over not being picked, the rest of the thieves dejectedly left the Countess Quarters for their own rooms.  Soren would have liked to stay and fight with Shynn about how he was a much better choice for this mission than any other he had picked, having spent his life honing his skills to perfect the art of theft and lockpicking, but what was the point anymore?  He would have been put off to the side or made the distraction if he was brought along anyhow.</p><p>The young man slammed the door to his room behind him, angered at the fact he was being left at home once again.  For a moment he worried he might have startled a customer in the next room, but the thought quickly dissipated as it just meant more time and money for whatever person they paid to keep them company that day.</p><p>Soren looked around the room, arms crossed tightly to stop him from throwing anything.  This wasn’t technically his room, but he’d been sleeping here for so long it might as well have been.  But nothing on the walls or shelves belonged to him.  It was all Shynn’s stuff, things he collected over the years from his targets.  If Soren broke anything, that would mean buckets for him.  And as annoying as it was to be the bed warmer for the returning heroes, he did like having a bed.</p><p>It was more than he had while on the run.</p><p>Finding nothing else he could do to let out his frustration, without breaking anything, Soren grabbed the pillow off the bed and screamed into it as loud and forceful as he could, sitting on the mattress cross-legged and tense.  How many times did he have to be left here before he was considered a Shadow like the rest of the group?  Did he have to wait until he was Mother Freda’s age?  Until she was dead?  It wasn’t fair!  He deserved to go out with the others!  He earned his place already!</p><p>The door to the room opened but Soren was still busy screaming into his pillow.  Once he had stopped is when he heard Shynn’s familiar chuckle.</p><p>He felt the bed dip beside him, a hand coming up to graze his leg favourably.  “Preparing to keep the bed nice and warm for me when I get back?”</p><p>Soren smacked the man with his pillow and turned away.  “I hate you!”</p><p>“Oh stop it!  I’m just trying to protect you.  There will be Chevalier’s and Ash Lords everywhere, not to mention the actual lords and ladies who will want your head when they catch you.”</p><p>“IF they caught me!  I’m faster and stronger than Tort ever could be and you’re bringing HIM!?  Not to mention he’s been caught by the garrison more times than I’ve picked a pocket!  And I have a ledger of how many times that is!”</p><p>Shynn sighed heavily, leaning his head against Soren’s back while he snaked a hand around the younger man’s waist.  “Why are you being so childish?  Your day will come.”</p><p>“My day should have been a year ago, if not five years ago.”</p><p>This had the taller man chuckling as he leaned in more, chin resting on Soren’s shoulder.  “If it were my decision, I’d have you with me all the time.”</p><p>The young thief gave a shudder when a hand slipped its way under his shirt, the warm touch inviting and familiar as it grazed over his sensitive skin.  “I-It was your choice today!”</p><p>Another chortle from Shynn as he gently let his weight push them further into the bed, his fingers now soothingly running circles wherever they touched, nails just lightly dragging over Soren’s abdomen.  “I’m protecting you from those horrible men.  The ones who callously kill little boys like you and degrade your corpse.  Or are you forgetting the first time we locked eyes?”</p><p>That memory came back to Soren in waves, hazy at the moment as Shynn gently lay him down while his hands continued to roam.  He would never forget that day for as long as he lived, always remembering who saved him from those brutes.</p><p>A hand slipped into his trousers, the touch making his gasp in pleasure.  He could feel Shynn press his fit body against his own, still fully clothed and yet warm to the touch.  This was going to be quick, no time to waste on each other when there were nobles to steal from, but the touches still left Soren as speechless as the first time they laid together.</p><p>A warm breath came to Soren’s ear, teeth nibbling at his lobe.  “You are better than Tort.  Better than any of them.  The Guild of Shadows is lucky to have you.”</p><p>Soren’s breath came out shaky and heated.  “D-Damn right.”</p><p>Lips pressed against his neck now.  “And Mother knows you’re a good thief.  It’s why you aren’t working as a whore.”</p><p>A shaky laugh escaped the young thief.  “She’s thought about it.”</p><p>Shynn hummed how his own laugh, his hands working to pull down the offending trousers keeping them apart.  “Maybe, but The Rose doesn’t need more whores.  It needs you.”</p><p>He leaned in more, lips right against Soren’s ear as he slipped his own trousers down.</p><p>“<em>I</em> need you.”</p><p>The affect of the whispered words died when a loud knocking at their door tore the two apart in shock, the startled men breathing heavily from the fright while they rushed to cover themselves.  They were still fully clothed, but enough was popping out to make it clear to anyone who stumbled in would know what they were doing.  It wasn’t as if the rest of the Guild didn’t know about the two being close, but Mother Freda was adamant on jobs being done before anyone takes ‘personal time’.</p><p>Shynn growled to himself, tucking away his growing problem as best as he could.  “I’ll be there soon!  Go on without me!”</p><p>“Don’t keep us waiting longer than five minutes, Shynn!  You can attend to the brat later!”  Kana demanded before the loud thumps of her boots could be heard walking away from the door.</p><p>Soren let out his own growl.  “Bitch.”</p><p>A snicker from Shynn as he worked to tuck away as much as he could.  “That was just rude.”</p><p>“She treats me like I’m ten when I’m a year older than her.”</p><p>“She’s just jealous of you.”  Shynn responded, straightening out his attire.  “Believe it or not, <em>she</em> wants to be the one who warms my bed for me.”</p><p>“If it means I get to go on a heist, she can have it.”</p><p>A warm chuckle from the taller man as he leaned in to give Soren a kiss, lingering a few moments before parting.  “Don’t say things you don’t mean.  I’m the best part of your life and you know it.”</p><p>And with that, Shynn was off.  Leaving Soren to the brothel with nothing more than a fading problem of his own.  If he wanted to he could have asked Mother Freda for chores to do around the building, earning him a little extra coin to spend on what he could find at the market, but it was midday and the customers were starting to make their way in.  Some of them had mistook him for a companion in the past and he wanted to avoid Mother Freda trying to sell him off to an older gentleman again.</p><p>Shynn had thought it was funny when Soren told him of that incident.</p><p>He lay back on the bed with a pout, holding the pillow over his stomach now.  He didn’t feel like screaming anymore.  He was annoyed and angry, wanting nothing more than to be part of the order with the others.  But he knew it would be forever until he was recognized as one of them.  He was just a distraction, and nothing more.  That was all he was worth to them since he couldn’t use his other talents while he was here.  It would cause all kinds of problems for The Rose, and Mother Freda would have to shut down her business and move elsewhere just because of him.</p><p>And he didn’t want that for the woman who invited him into her family.</p><p>The thought of the heist crossed his mind again and again, even as he busied himself cleaning up the room and changing the sheets.  He wanted to be out there, to prove he could run with the rest of them. But no one would give him that chance.</p><p>…</p><p>…then a thought crossed his mind.</p><p>Perhaps he could give himself a chance to prove his worth.  No one said he couldn’t.  And there were plenty of nobles out there ready to have their pockets emptied.</p><p>Most of which were right out in the open today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>It wasn't hard to sneak out of the brothel, nor was it to slip out of the window from one of the rooms. No, the biggest problem was climbing up to the rooftops after Mother Freda ripped down the vines last summer to keep Soren from slipping out again and again when he was supposed to remain at home. But, with determination – and a lot of grip – he managed to shimmy up the crumbling wall and onto the roof without much of a mess.</p>
      <p>Thankfully no one had heard his yelp when he nearly fell.</p>
      <p>From The Rose, it was a hop and a jump away from the Palace quarters. Not so much on the road as the streets were narrow and the people plentiful, but running atop of it all meant little to no time was needed to get from one place to another. Soren learned this on his first few days as a trainee in the Shadows, though it was tougher on him since he was so small at the time. Jumping from roof to roof was scary and it meant putting all your weight into where you started and to where you landed. You had to trust yourself to stay upright and keep the momentum of your run even while carrying the heaviest equipment.</p>
      <p>Soren remembered these lessons as he leapt from roof to roof, keeping his sights on the Palace in the distance. It was a tall building, with many a tapestry and flag bearing the royal symbol to be seen. There had been few to no attempts on the Palace after King Gareth had the last thieves taken to the Citadel. It hadn't been a Shadow at the time, thank the Sire, but the man was never seen again after this. Many knew the Citadel as a place of horror, where criminals were sent to undergo torture for their crimes. No one knew what that thief had stolen, but it must have meant something to the King if he was angered enough to send them there.</p>
      <p>The young Shadow took a large leap over the gap of two noble households, having to land on the wooden frames of the windows before scrambling up to the roof. He kept low as he continued on, making sure no one saw him as he got closer to the fray. There was always talk of The Citadel after the thief who braved the Palace, and though Soren was afraid of ever being brought there – he knew he could escape it if ever it came to that.</p>
      <p>After all, he had many tricks up his sleeve that they would never know about.</p>
      <p>Soren kept up his pace until he was just on the edge of the Palace District, his eyes wandering over the flood of people that had come up to support the Phoenix Guard and their endeavors. Most of them were dressed from head to toe in finery that looked much too flamboyant for anyone within the Guild of Shadows. But the bright clothes certainly proved who the bigger targets would be. After all, the flashier the person, the more they were worth.</p>
      <p>At least, that's how the nobles saw themselves.</p>
      <p>Soren looked over the crowd just as he stopped his run, noticing how many bright clothes there actually were. He'd stick out here with his ratty boots and ripped garments, barely passable for even commoner clothes. It would be undeniable that he wasn't welcome to this party.</p>
      <p>The young man then looked over to a few of the elder nobles, some of them slow and hard of hearing as they got on in their lives. Some were being helped out by their maids or servants, elves and the like which were probably plucked off the street, but there were a few nobles who looked to be on their own.</p>
      <p>Soren caught his eye on one who looked confused and was looking around for someone. Probably his elf or even his wife.</p>
      <p>The young man immediately steadied himself and slinked down from the roof and to the cobblestone street, being careful not to catch anyone's attention and landing in the alleyway afar from the multitude of people.</p>
      <p>He shed his dark coat now, removing the leather pouches and hiding them away inside said coat. As much as he would have liked to look more common than with his brown and dingy under-shirt, this would have to do until he was inside and could find a different outfit to slip on.</p>
      <p>Soren hurried his way over to the elder noble, coat in hand with the pouches hidden, and put on his best face.</p>
      <p>"Dear sir, are you alright?"</p>
      <p>The elder mumbled something incoherently, looking to Soren with squinted eyes.</p>
      <p>Soren grinned at the man's terrible eyesight, taking him by the arm. "It's alright, we'll get you inside and find your wife."</p>
      <p>"M-M-My wife?" He asked in his shaky and lost voice, a spark of realization coming to him right afterwards. "O-O-Oh yes. Yes, that's right."</p>
      <p>The young man smiled at the elder, walking with him towards the gates. The guards paid them no mind, having to deal with many at a time already, though Soren held his breath as he continued forward at such a sluggish pace. The old man was dreadfully slow and just a bit more wobbly than Soren expected, but they managed to make it through the gates without trouble.</p>
      <p>Getting rid of him was going to be the biggest issue.</p>
      <p>He held on tight to Soren's arm, obviously frightened with all the people around him. The young thief felt just a bit sorry for him, not knowing just what to do for him since he was all alone here. He wasn't even sure if his wife was really here or he was just going senile.</p>
      <p>A few more moments passed and Soren started to worry. If he left the old man he could get to work and start pilfering some coins. But he was still an old man, and he didn't look like he had anyone. Nobility or not, he was still a person. He still should have someone to make sure he was alright.</p>
      <p>"Grandfather!"</p>
      <p>Soren tensed as the voice seemed to make the elder man excited, turning towards who was speaking to him with a wide smile on his face.</p>
      <p>Soren turned as well and found a young and happy lord running up to them with a relieved smile on his face. He was no older than the thief and had a shock of red hair on his head that mixed well with the oranges and golds of his overly-priced clothes.</p>
      <p>The young man stopped before them, smiling warmly at his grandfather. "Where have you been? I told you to stick close."</p>
      <p>Soren was surprised to hear such a warm and inviting voice from the young lord, having always thought they could have nothing but shrill or posh tones that were made for belittling and degrading others. The elder on his arm smiled in return, barely a tooth to be seen inside his mouth, holding out his shaky hands to take his grandson's.</p>
      <p>He then turned to Soren with his toothless smile, gesturing for him to step forward.</p>
      <p>The young lord grinned towards Soren now. "Did you find him?"</p>
      <p>Not knowing exactly what to do in the presence of a noble, Soren simply bowed and affirmed this for him.</p>
      <p>The red-headed noble chuckled. "Rise, good sir! I'd like to thank you for your honourable deed!"</p>
      <p>That hit the young thief in the gut as he straightened up. If only this man knew just how dishonourable his deeds were.</p>
      <p>"P-Please, my lord. I… I'm not…"</p>
      <p>"Don't be modest. Not many out there would see my grandfather wandering about and bring him back to us so easily. Most have said he's not worth the trouble, the bastards. But he means the world to me and my sister, has always shown us kindness without compare. So thank you. From the bottom of my heart. If there is anything you ever need, just call for Lord Tamok at my estate." He then procured a small pendant from around his neck. "Just show my guards this and they will take you to me. You have my word."</p>
      <p>Soren took a step back. "Sir, I cannot. I… it was not a deed worth so much. And I'm just a commoner."</p>
      <p>"Nonsense. My family has always believed in the worth of someone's actions, be they commoner, knight, or nobility. You saw a man in need and brought him back to us. Please, take this with my blessing."</p>
      <p>Without much else of a choice, Soren agreed and took the pendant out of Lord Tamok's hand. It was a simple thing, with the dragon emblem of the royal family painted proudly beneath the glossy surface in silvery paint that almost looked like metal.</p>
      <p>"Beautiful isn't it?" Tamok remarked. "I've been told pendants like these were made for the mages in the Before. Something that connected them to the elder gods. But that may just be a tall tale for children to mull over. Anyway, it's yours. Please take it with my humblest gratitude. You're a good man, and you deserve something to remember that."</p>
      <p>The young noble turned to his grandfather now with bright eyes. "Come along, papa. Aela will be happy to see you again."</p>
      <p>The elder man smiled more, his eyes shining at the thought of his granddaughter now. This, in turn, made Soren smile. Even if his stomach was now in flips over his reasons for helping this man, it still brought him back to his loving family.</p>
      <p>He would have to make a note to never steal from Lord Tamok or his family after today.</p>
      <p>Soren took a moment to compose himself, slipping on his coat and pouches before pocketing the pendant, and started his rounds.</p>
      <p>It took some time before he finally got into the right mindset, Lord Tamok's words still making his stomach tighten in guilt, but he shook that away when he remembered why he was here. It was to prove himself worthy of becoming a fully fledged Shadow. And he already proved that by deceiving a noble.</p>
      <p>The rest was easy now.</p>
      <p>Soren found a few clothes he was able to either steal off of other commoners or from the nobles who weren't so bright and colourful, using his slight of hand technique picked up from his time learning by Shynn's side. The nobility was easy to steal from since they were too busy chatting each other up to notice, and the commoners were only there to make sure they served their masters proudly. None of them had time to notice if a loose scarf or an unguarded coat went missing. Once he was dressed in something better was when the real work began. And even then, with everyone's eyes busy on each other, it was easy to slip a few coins out of pockets. The hardest part was the jewelry.</p>
      <p>Rings and bracelets were easy when you dressed as a commoner passing around drinks for the nobles, handing them the drink while taking their possessions, but the real prizes were the necklaces. They had the most value with the most gems, and many were quite flashy. Soren would take them from noble ladies waiting on someone to speak to or when they were alone, making sure no one could see his crime in the moment.</p>
      <p>By the time all the nobles had even arrived, Soren's pockets were getting too full to handle.</p>
      <p>He took a walk around now, trying to find a few more purses to dip into or maybe find someone from the Phoenix Guard who had thick pockets. It was tiring work, but more lucrative in big gatherings like this. The only thing that worried him was the Chevaliers, but they didn't look like they cared too much when it came to the nobility. None of them were mages and it wasn't as if any would show their faces here of all places.</p>
      <p>Soren scowled at them as they walked past him, the thoughts of his childhood springing to the forefront of his mind. To think anyone was given as much power as them, without restraint, left him troubled. Yes, magic was dangerous in the wrong hands and should be watched over carefully, but that's assuming all mages were terrible people who wanted to use their magic to enslave and destroy. Not every mage was like this.</p>
      <p>He didn't even want to know what they did with the Mage-Born.</p>
      <p>The glittering of a broach caught Soren's eyes and he immediately made a move towards it, the bright gold practically calling to him by name like a siren.</p>
      <p>It wasn't until he'd reached out his hand did another capture his other one and pull him back forcefully.</p>
      <p>He ended up smacking into an armour-clad chest, the hand grasping his wrist clothed in worn leather that looked to have seen a battle or two. There was chainmail under all this that hung out over a loose-fitted undershirt and fell just over the soldier's hips.</p>
      <p>When Soren looked up to see who had grabbed him, he came eye-to-eye with a familiar tanned face and messy dirty-blond hair.</p>
      <p>Soren grinned, making sure his blue eyes didn't leave his his sky ones. "We really should stop meeting like this."</p>
      <p>"Yes, indeed we should."</p>
      <p>"I guess it's too late to make a run for it?"</p>
      <p>"Not unless you want to call attention to yourself."</p>
      <p>"Does that mean I'm free to go?"</p>
      <p>"Did you take anything?"</p>
      <p>"Not off of you this time."</p>
      <p>The man from the day before let out a huff of annoyance, releasing Soren's wrist. "I'm not about to put these people in a panic over your misdeeds. Do what you think is right but not in my presence. And, for the sake of the Sire, stay away from the main Palace area. You won't get far there, trust me."</p>
      <p>"Aw, and here I was having so much fun. Can't you just chase me out like a proper soldier?"</p>
      <p>The man snickered. "I would, were arresting thieves my business. But as I'm an Ash Recruit, I cannot divulge in your activities be they good for me or yourself. Looks like you're out of luck."</p>
      <p>"Sad. I guess I'll just have to follow you then. At least until I can find an escape without causing a panic."</p>
      <p>"Fine by me. Just don't go near the funds for the Guard. We need that money for the battles down south."</p>
      <p>"Guard? As in the Phoenix Guard?"</p>
      <p>"Indeed. And as I am a new member, I am known as an Ash Recruit."</p>
      <p>"Ah, so that's what Mother meant by Ash Lords." Soren spoke aloud, tensing when he realized he nearly gave away who he was working for.</p>
      <p>The man nodded, starting up a stroll with a warm chuckle. "Yup, the Ash Lords are the elders who have been in the Guard longest, earning their ranks after years of battling the Wraithwalkers. I have only just been recruited, thus making me an Ash Recruit."</p>
      <p>"I see." Soren responded as he followed the man. "But why call yourselves Ash… anything?"</p>
      <p>"Because we're the Phoenix Guard. Once we join the order, we are reborn from their ashes and made into the perfect militias against Wraitherwalkers. The Ash Lords under the expertise of the Commander train the recruits to become soldiers, and after years of fighting will become lords themselves. It takes a bit, but I'm looking to becoming an Ash Soldier soon. At least another week or so when we can find more recruits to join in on the training."</p>
      <p>"Ah, that makes sense. I guess that means you're fighting against Wraithwalkers, right?"</p>
      <p>"That is correct. The battles down south have been in our favour as well, though I don't expect you to be interested in such news."</p>
      <p>"And why wouldn't I be?" Soren questioned as he leaned in closer to the soldier. "I happen to have a hundred questions concerning Wraithwalkers and the Phoenix Guard."</p>
      <p>"Truly? I would have thought you'd be too busy counting your goods to care about mundane things like saving the world."</p>
      <p>"Ah, the familiar tune of sarcasm." The shorter man jested, humming in faux delight. "Music to my ears. But really, do you think you could answer some of them?"</p>
      <p>"If you keep your hands out of my pockets, then yes."</p>
      <p>"Considering you were once a Parish boy, I doubt you have anything of significance to me. Last I heard, you had to throw away all worldly possessions and commit yourself the the Sire as if he were your one and only."</p>
      <p>"That is indeed how it goes." Came the soldier's heavy-hearted reply, the deepest sigh entwined with his words. "But such is the horrible life of an apprentice. At least for an unwilling apprentice."</p>
      <p>"Unwilling?"</p>
      <p>"We're off topic. What did you want to know about the Guard?"</p>
      <p>Deciding to save the man some pride, Soren dropped the conversation about the Parish for now. Though there were still some lingering questions in the back of his mind.</p>
      <p>"Hmm… well I guess you could tell me how the Phoenix Guard first came to be."</p>
      <p>"Ah, now THERE'S a tale you could learn even in the abbey. See, when the Magisters of old had forced themselves as new gods on the world, angering the Sire and becoming the Wraithwalkers, they still retained some intelligence. With this, they tainted an elder god with their magic and they wreaked havoc on the world for near a hundred years. Humans, elves, dwarves, everyone went into hiding during this time, none willing to speak against the god turned demon. It was when one man stood amongst them, a fiery soul who would take no more from their tyranny, who decided to fight against the Wraithwalkers, inspiring others to join in. It was said they rose from the ashes of the old kingdom and drew their blades against the elder god Thyre, and killed him atop the Alidorn mountain. The Wraithwalkers, finding their god dead, ran south and towards the mountains. Thought never to be seen again."</p>
      <p>"Except they came back."</p>
      <p>"Yes, but this time was different. After a hundred years of peace, the walkers came back in droves and were noted to be less… tactful. They had lost their humanity and were searching for blood and destruction alone, wielding new magic that was akin to ice and water instead of the fire they set upon the world a century before. With them, another elder god who seemed to resonat this same power. It was after they were defeated when a pattern started to form. Every hundred or so years, the walkers returned with another elder god in another element. It started with fire, then with ice and water, then earth, and lastly air."</p>
      <p>"Air? How is air frightening?"</p>
      <p>"You say that, but it's actually more terrifying than you think. Tornados, storms, lightning, it all comes from the air. And with it you can almost control all the other elements beside it. Using the air to rip the earth, to beat you down with rain, and spread the fires around you. It's a dangerous part in the cycle, which is why the Phoenix Guard keeps track of which element comes next."</p>
      <p>"But the Phoenix Guard wasn't formed until after finding this cycle?"</p>
      <p>"You're pretty sharp for a cutpurse. Yes, the Guard wasn't fully formed for at least another five hundred years after the first in the cycle. But it was named after the people who first rose from the ashes and fought against the elder god. And we've kept the tradition of looking out for walkers."</p>
      <p>"Huh, sounds pretty intense." Soren remarked, a cheeky grin coming to his face. "So what's the cycle this time around?"</p>
      <p>"Water. Some of the texts I've read say that water is a harsh one due to how fast it can wipe out your armies if you aren't careful, what with the wetness bringing in illness and destroying crops, but we're keeping vigilant. Commander Locke wants more people to sign up just in case, but I'm pretty confident we can get through this."</p>
      <p>"And, have you seen the elder god yet?"</p>
      <p>"To tell the truth, there's no evidence to prove that the beasts leading the charges are even them. I think the Parish made up a lot of the lore behind the walkers and the elder gods to make magic sound more dangerous. I can't be sure they're right or wrong though. But, to answer your question, no. I haven't seen it."</p>
      <p>"Do you know what it looks like?"</p>
      <p>"It could be anything from a really large, towering snake, to a griffin or even a dragon. Legends of the elder gods say they took forms of beasts larger than mountains in some instances. Most believe they're dragons, what with the rumours that the Royal family descends from dragon blood, but my money is on the former. Elder gods could be anything from a giant to a worm for all we know. My concern isn't what they are; it's why we haven't seen it yet."</p>
      <p>"Hmm… I suppose that is more terrifying than knowing where it is. Like when you're about to kill a spider and you only looked away for a second before it disappeared."</p>
      <p>"Ah, I know! You think they do that on purpose? Just see a giant human look away and go 'Ooh, I know what to do!' then gone! All the while laughing in a corner over how dumb we are."</p>
      <p>This got Soren laughing, which made the soldier smile in return. "You're an odd one, aren't you?"</p>
      <p>"Oh, that was mean. I'm not odd. I'm just different."</p>
      <p>"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?"</p>
      <p>"Who me? What are you talking about? I'm a man! As such, I don't have feelings. Only a need to kill and to talk about how amazing I am."</p>
      <p>"Ah, I suppose your head is filled with raunchy thoughts as well then."</p>
      <p>"No, Madame Cleric beat that out of me before I hit puberty. Sad, really."</p>
      <p>Another laugh from Soren, his eyes catching a gap in the crowd that led out towards the street back home.</p>
      <p>He stopped and turned to the soldier. "Well, I suppose this is where we part again."</p>
      <p>"Ah, and here I was hoping to have more time to convince you to give back the things you took."</p>
      <p>A sigh from the thief. "Look, you're a kind man. I see that. But you don't know where I'm coming from. I have a job, and it's one I cannot fail. I'm not allowed to."</p>
      <p>"Right, the supposed Guild of Shadows you belong to would probably hate you for not bringing them something of worth." Came the soldier's sarcastic reply.</p>
      <p>Another sigh from Soren. "Listen, I- -"</p>
      <p>A loud screech filled the air and everyone was on high alert as a noble woman started shrieking about her necklace being stolen. This started up a wave of people shouting and yelling about their stuff going missing, the Chevalier's gearing up to chase down whoever was responsible.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Aydan turned to his left, ready to grab the thief for his actions, but they were gone. Practically disappearing into thin air like mist.</p>
      <p>Anger washed over him as he ran to join in the fray and help out however he could. He wasn't sure if the thief he had been speaking to this whole time was the true culprit or just simply part of the group where he belonged. As far as he knew about the Guild of Shadows, they worked as a team so none of them could be found for one theft or another. And if this thief he knew was truly part of their order, then there wouldn't be much he could do to prove he was the mastermind in all of it.</p>
      <p>Especially not when he had disappeared.</p>
      <p>He ran about the frantic nobles, trying to find his way over to Locke. He had been bombarded by a few nobles wanting their sons or even a few daughters to join in the Guard, and he had to decline near all of them because they didn't fit what he was looking for, but otherwise remained by the charity box to keep a close eye on all donations made by the nobility and their families.</p>
      <p>He ran up to Locke the moment he found the commander, worry and anger written all over the elder man's face. King Gareth himself looked mighty angered by what was going on, and his son was directing a few guards to handle the hysterical people.</p>
      <p>Aydan grabbed the commander's attention. "I heard about the thefts. I may know who the culprit is."</p>
      <p>"Culprits," the elder corrected, "the work of the Shadows. It couldn't be anyone else."</p>
      <p>"What? How do you know?"</p>
      <p>Locke looked over the charity box to his right, a large wooden crate with a slit over the lid and a tight lock on the front. When he took the key and unlocked it, he opened the lid and showed off a box with no bottom and a stand with a trick door.</p>
      <p>Shock raced through Aydan as he looked into the stand to find nothing but a hallowed-out compartment where a small sack could have easily gathered the coins donated to their efforts.</p>
      <p>"You've got to be kidding me. How the hell…!"</p>
      <p>"We don't know. Perhaps a few of them dressed into our gear and set this up while we weren't looking."</p>
      <p>"The other thefts must have been made to distract the guards while they got away with the money." Gareth spoke up now, shaking his head. "Damned rats, the lot of them. Only ever think about themselves."</p>
      <p>Aydan let out a snarl, feeling stupid for having ever even spoken to that thief as if he hadn't done something terribly wrong. To think he had been so easily distracted by that pilfering little slime, enough that he got away with people's possessions and the donations.</p>
      <p>But that's what he got for trusting a Shadow.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>As soon as that woman screamed, Soren was gone. He couldn't get caught like this, and certainly not now while other Shadows were there to gather goods as well. If he was ever going to be a real Shadow, he had to look out for himself.</p>
      <p>Though he felt guilty for not having given at least a little back to that soldier for being kind to him.</p>
      <p>It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't even get that man's name.</p>
      <p>He hopped up to the rooftops now, staying low as the Chevaliers started combing the streets for any sign of a thief or scoundrel. Luckily they didn't think to look towards the sky or they might have found him.</p>
      <p>Or the others.</p>
      <p>"Well now! Look who followed us here!"</p>
      <p>Soren turned to Kana's familiar low growl of a voice, finding her and a few others dressed in armour similar to the soldier's he had met before.</p>
      <p>The woman snarled at him. "Mother's not gonna be pleased. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be home and in bed. Right Shynn?"</p>
      <p>The man beside her let out a sigh. "You'd better have a good explanation for this, love."</p>
      <p>Soren snarled back, getting to his feet and emptying a pocket right in front of them. All eyes grew when they saw how much just one of his pockets held, growing wider when he told them all his pockets were filled with this much treasure.</p>
      <p>"Damn, kid." Came Tort's impressed and nasally voice. "You did better than we did!"</p>
      <p>Kana smacked the brunette's stomach, growling in what Soren liked to believe was jealousy. "We did fine on our own. Grabbed ourselves a haul worth Mother's attention I'd say."</p>
      <p>She then threw down her own sack of nothing but coins, many of which gold and silver. Yet there wasn't a piece of jewellery to be found amongst it, which got Soren questioning them.</p>
      <p>"How in the Sire's name did you get so many coins? Most purses I cut were off lesser nobles or their servants."</p>
      <p>Kana smiled self-righteously. "It wasn't hard. Stole it from the charity box those Ash Lords put up. It was an easy get."</p>
      <p>"But not an easy getaway." Shynn reminded the woman, making her pout. "We had a plan in, but it was a nightmare getting out. Not until a woman found her necklace missing." The man then smiled warmly at Soren. "Looks like I should've brought you along instead. You got out of there all on your own. With more to spare."</p>
      <p>Although Soren was elated to hear this from Shynn, finally feeling as though he had proven himself worthy to be part of their ranks, that familiar tightening in his stomach came back when he thought about how they had taken from the Phoenix Guard. So many people had donated their money for the efforts of the Guard… and now it was all gone.</p>
      <p>Thanks to them.</p>
      <p>He shook his head at the sack. "You shouldn't have taken that."</p>
      <p>Kana scoffed, looking the young man over. "Excuse me?"</p>
      <p>"That money was going towards the Guard. It's to keep the soldiers and warriors fed and armed while they're down south. They need that money."</p>
      <p>"Are you soft?! It's first come first serve in this world! You ought'a know that by now!"</p>
      <p>"But it's not right to take a sack of donated money. It's not for some noble's new boots, this is for the livelihoods of those going into battle. You shouldn't have taken it."</p>
      <p>"Oh shut your mouth, it's not as if we can give it back now."</p>
      <p>"Maybe you can. I mean, I was talking to one of the soldiers and he might- -"</p>
      <p>"Forget it, I'm not giving up my haul just so you can feel better about yourself!"</p>
      <p>"Hey, now. Let's think about this." Shynn suddenly jumped in, getting between the two.</p>
      <p>Kana, however, stomped her foot angrily. "Are you seriously going to side with the brat on this!?"</p>
      <p>"I'm not siding with anyone, Kana. I'm simply trying to solve the issue here. I mean, Soren does have a point. The money we took was supposed to go to the brave men and women taking up arms against the Wraithwalkers. Why should we have taken it?"</p>
      <p>Soren beamed at the man's words when he said this, ready to accept his win in this fight.</p>
      <p>"However," Shynn continued, crushing Soren's prideful thoughts, "we can't go back to Mother without <em>something</em> to give her. We were sent to collect and we've collected. It would break her heart to know we didn't get anything."</p>
      <p>Soren felt his shoulders tense at the thought, knowing the woman would be quite upset to know they hadn't collected anything for her.</p>
      <p>"What I propose is this;" the practiced thief began, "we give Soren the charity money and he take it to whatever soldier he knows so they can keep on fighting down south."</p>
      <p>"WHAT!? BUT I- -"</p>
      <p>"Hold on, I'm not done." The man interrupted the elven woman, smiling warmly at Soren. "In return, my dear, you give us the things you took and we pass them off as our haul. In the end, Mother gets what she wants, we get praised, and you get to feel like a hero for a bit. Sound good?"</p>
      <p>"What?! No! I worked hard for everything I took, and I didn't need any of you to get it! I deserve to take credit for all of it!"</p>
      <p>"But love, you know you weren't even supposed to be out here. The fact that you got anything won't matter to Mother. All she'll see is that you disobeyed her. And you know that's not something she likes. At least with this plan you get to be the good guy, we get to bring in a haul, and you don't get into trouble. I'll even tell her I let you come to observe so she won't be any the wiser. Everyone wins."</p>
      <p>Soren wanted to argue with him. He wanted to keep his claim and prove to Mother Freda that he was more than just an observant little toy made to be a distraction and a bed-warmer. He earned the right to be more, to have more, and no one should have thought so little of him to begin with.</p>
      <p>Shynn saw this in his eyes and shrugged. "Alright then, if you want to keep your claim – go ahead. But we have to keep ours. We can't have Mother getting mad at all of us. I'm sure the nobility will replenish what was stolen. They have the pocket space to do so."</p>
      <p>Shynn grabbed the sack now, placing the fallen coins back inside before slinging it over his shoulder. For a moment, Soren was okay with this. As mad as Mother would be to see he had snuck out, she would be elated at his haul. He knew that about her, and he knew this was his ticket towards the Shadows. He couldn't give that up now. Not for anyone.</p>
      <p>Not even for…</p>
      <p>…for him.</p>
      <p>For that soldier who was kind to him. Kinder than any other soldier he had met in his past. The soldier who didn't call the Chevaliers on him even though he should have for robbing him. The soldier who would have let him go with his haul even though it was wrong.</p>
      <p>The soldier who was probably going to starve to death because of his actions.</p>
      <p>When Soren didn't make a move, Shynn turned back to him with a look of concern.</p>
      <p>"You coming, love?"</p>
      <p>The young thief felt his shoulders sink in despair.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Aydan was angry was a vast understatement given what had happened during the King’s celebration of the Guard’s efforts.  It didn’t help that he had basically enabled one of them to get away with, not only the money, but a bunch of people’s possessions.  He had been mightily embarrassed by this and so kept his mouth shut about the Shadow he had been speaking to.  It wasn’t as if they could be found at this point anyhow.</p><p>The Guild of Shadows were professional thieves who could, almost literally, disappear into the shadows before anyone caught them.  They were most seen near the noble parts of Shaydal, where the rich flaunted their wealth and looked down on others who didn’t have such.  Why they would go after a box of donated money was beyond Aydan’s comprehension, though.  From what he had learned from people who had known some in the Shadows, they would sometimes give cuts of their claim to the weak and helpless.  Some had even left the guild in order to help out those in the abbeys or to work honest jobs.  But that may have been old members from a guild long ago and not the one that currently reigned.  There was no way to really know for sure.</p><p>Not unless that one Shadow wanted to meet again.</p><p>Aydan thought about this young thief as he made his way down the long corridor of the Palace, the area mostly for soldiers and the like who stayed to protect the King.  There was barely a man here at the moment as everyone was out looking for the thieves who took the donated money.  It was doubtful it would be found, and the King already offered his own money to replenish what was lost, but it was the principle of the matter now.</p><p>He passed a few paintings on the way out the door, some of glorious battles long over with and just a story now, but there were a few that showed King Gareth with his son and late wife.  Prince Sylus always seemed to smile in these paintings, never having lost such cheerfulness even in his adult years.  Aydan had overheard some guards talk about how annoying it was to have an overgrown child telling them what to do, and he could understand why they’d feel so frustrated about taking orders from such a man, but it was rather out of line to speak about their next King like this.</p><p>Most of the soldiers who spoke against Prince Sylus were from Lord Cadogan’s fleet, and he could see why what with their Lord being a stern and forceful man with no patience for any kind of the whimsy or fantastical.  Aydan had only ever seen him once as a child, when he rode into town he was training in at the time.  He was with the King at the time with Ser Ardal joining them, but he didn’t look the least bit pleased about being stuck with the two chipper men.</p><p>This was also the day Aydan had seen Sylus for the first time.</p><p>Aydan shook that memory away, having found it bitter and cold to think of now in a time when he should be thinking about the battles in the south.</p><p>The raspy clearing of a throat caught his attention and he paled at just who was standing a few feet away from him.</p><p>In the clearing of the training grounds was Lord Cadogan, the man as tall and rugged as was told in tales about him.  He had a face as rough as gravel, his hair loosely tied behind him and unwashed along with his scraggly mess of facial hair, and his dark eyes were as cold as a winter’s night.  There was no one else around him.  Just the man and his blade, unsheathed and held low.  He had obviously been practicing when Aydan had unconsciously walked in on his training.</p><p>The Lord grumbled as his eyes narrowed.  Not a word to come from him.</p><p>Aydan bowed respectively.  “I’m sorry, my lord.  I’ll leave.”</p><p>He had just turned around when he heard the man huff. </p><p>“Stay.”</p><p>That command, though more like an invitation if in anyone else’s voice, made Aydan stop mid-step.  He didn’t turn around, but he was certainly confused by the elder man’s willingness to have him stay.  There was even a slight bit of fear, but only from the thought that Cadogan may know who he is.</p><p>Who he <em>really</em> was.</p><p>He heard the man’s sword tap the ground.  “Turn around.  I don’t speak to anyone who won’t look me in the eye.”</p><p>Aydan did as asked, making sure to keep his eyes trained on Cadogan’s though it frightened him.</p><p>The Lord looked him over carefully, standing a bit taller.  “You’re of the Phoenix Guard, yes?  One of Locke’s own picks?”</p><p>Aydan nodded, jolting when he realized he should properly answer the man.</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>This, shockingly, got a chuckle out of the large man.  “Well, I guess he could have chosen worse.  Others I’ve met practically piss themselves when they see me.  Let alone even answer with a word.  Tell me, what brings you out here this late?  The sun’s going down.”</p><p>Aydan took a moment to compose himself, still keeping his eyes locked on Cadogan’s.  “I… overthink a lot of things and it makes me walk about in a daze.  I hadn’t even realized I was here until you spoke up sir.  My deepest apologies.”</p><p>The man growled in return.  “Not the greatest trait to have, you know.  Your mind must always be clear and always in the moment.  Don’t lose what little sense you have because of trivial things like what happened today.  It won’t matter in the midst of battle anyhow.”  He looked down at his feet now, eyes growing tired.  “It’ll all be over soon enough.”</p><p>That last part made Aydan’s stomach clench uncomfortably.  It was said so quietly he was sure the man didn’t want it to be heard.</p><p>Cadogan sighed in his gravelly voice, sheathing his sword and heading for the door.  “The ground is yours if you’d like to train.  I’m heading indoors for some proper rest.  We’ll be leaving in the next two days so be sure to rest as well.  You’ll need it.”</p><p>Aydan nodded to him as the man passed, his head held high and eyes no longer locked onto the soldier’s.  Clearly a sign that he was done talking, ready to leave and forget he even existed in the first place.</p><p>His boots suddenly stopped, however.  Their backs to each other now as Cadogan paused in his leaving.</p><p>“You look like him.”</p><p>Aydan felt his heart clench along with his stomach at the realization that the Lord knew the truth.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>That was all to be said as Cadogan took a breath and started walking again.  For a moment Ayden wanted to say more.  That there were things that differed between him and- -</p><p>But what was the point?  He was sure something like that would start an argument that wouldn’t be found appropriate for a mere Ash Recruit to start.  Not to mention the embarrassment it would bring Locke and the others.</p><p>He turned around now, finding the Lord long gone.  Was it truly that obvious who he was?  Or was he told of him by others?  Who would know other than Locke and Gareth?  Sylus maybe?  Would they tell Cadogan?</p><p>The thoughts started overtaking his mind now and he decided to head in for some sleep, ready to forget this day even happened.  It wasn’t until he felt a sharp flick on the back of his head did all thoughts of rest leave his mind and he turned back around to see just what had hit him.</p><p>There was nothing there.  Nothing but the training swords and equipment used for sparring.  It was strange.  He was sure he felt <em>something</em> hit his head.  Could it have just been his imagination?  No, that was stupid.  He knew he felt something.  It was sharp, almost like a small stone.</p><p>He walked out onto the field, looking about the darkened area.  As the sun set lower, however, it was harder to see what was around him.  Right as he reached the center, however, he felt another sharp tap to the back of his head and he turned around.</p><p>It was here where he looked up the wall and found a familiar face looking down at him with tired eyes.</p><p>Aydan let out a snarl.  “YOU!”</p><p>He made to grab his sword but the thief had already jumped down and smacked a hand over his mouth while keeping another gripped to his sword arm.  His usually deep blue eyes were panicked and looking about worriedly, his dark hair a mess and matted against his face from what could have been his escape from the Chevaliers.</p><p>The thief let out a shaky sigh.  “Please, be quiet and follow me.”</p><p>He let the soldier go and scrambled back up the wall, waiting at the top for Aydan to follow him. </p><p>“Why should I!?  Your grubby little hands- -!”</p><p>“Do you want your money back or not!?”  He yelled back, looking more panicked than before.</p><p>This gave Aydan pause.  “W-What?”</p><p>The thief held down a hand for him.  “Come with me and I’ll show you.”</p><p>Ayden, taking a step back, shook his head.  “You expect me to just follow you after what you did?!  How the hell am I to know if this is even genuine?!”</p><p>The thief snarled angrily, digging through a pocket before throwing a handful of gold coins at the man’s face and making him cover his head to protect himself.</p><p>Once that assault was done, Aydan gawked at the coins before looking up in the thief’s direction.  The thief himself was looking mighty annoyed now.</p><p>“Come get the rest or I’m throwing the whole sack on top of you!”</p><p>He left it at that made for the next building beside the training grounds where Aydan knew the barracks were situated.  Seeing the gold coins at his feet, and picking them up to check and make sure they were real, he decided to follow the thief and see if he was being genuine.</p><p>He scrambled to get up the wall, barely making it halfway up before the thief came back to help him up.</p><p>The young man sighed at Aydan.  “What kind of soldier can’t scale a wall?”</p><p>“The kind that’s never had to before.”</p><p>“Not even when you chased down mages?”</p><p>“I’m not a Chevalier!  I never took my vows!”</p><p>“Right… anyhow,” the thief said as he hopped from the wall to the building, the sight of a large sack coming into Aydan’s view right away, “here’s your money.  You can count it if you like, but it’ll take some time.”</p><p>Aydan went wide-eyed with shock as he looked in the sack to find a plethora of gold and silver coins, the sack near filled with money.  There was only one way he could have gotten hold of so much, and it had to have been from the theft earlier today.</p><p>But why was he giving it back?</p><p>He voiced this concern to the tired thief, finding the young man keeping his head low and eyes off of Aydan’s.  It was clear there was shame in his actions, though there was some heartache under all that.  For losing the money or something else he was unsure.</p><p>The thief shook his head.  “What does it matter?  You got your money back.  Take it and go.”</p><p>“Not until I get an explanation.”  Aydan demanded as he stood up from the sack, crossing his arms.  “You were quite content to take coins and possessions straight off the people, but you turn this back to us?  Why?  What’s going on?  Are you trying to infiltrate the Palace?”</p><p>“What!  No!  Why are you asking me all this?  You got your money back so just… take it!”</p><p>“Not until you tell me what’s going on!  Thieves don’t just give back what they stole!  Especially if you’re a Shadow!”</p><p>“Well maybe I don’t feel right about taking donated money!  Did you think about that!?”</p><p>The admission made Aydan pause, his eyes searching over the young thief carefully to determine whether he was being truthful or not.  He couldn’t get the man to look him in eye, but there was pain and sadness there he hoped was sincere.  But there was still that twinge of doubt that had him believing this was all nonsense.</p><p>Seeing the soldier’s skeptical look, the young thief sighed.  “Look, I know I’m not the best person in the world.  I steal from noble bastards and sell off their valuables for the guild.  Hell, I’ve stolen from clerics and Chevaliers before despite them barely having a coin to their names.  I do it because I either have to, or I have a vendetta against them.  But I would never, NEVER, take money from those who needed it far more than I do.  And when I saw the others had… I don’t know.  I couldn’t let them keep it.”</p><p>The thief stood up now, a grumble leaving him as he started to pace.  “I gave up everything I stole, every last bit, just so I could bring you back your money.  You know what my haul would have gotten me had I not given it up?”  He stopped in his pacing to look Aydan in the eye.  “I would have been inducted as a proper Shadow and I would have been given the praise and recognition as one.  But I gave it up to give you and your friends the proper care you need while you’re fighting down south.  Because that’s worth a sack of money.  So just… take it.  Take it and go.  I’ve had a tiring, and rather disappointing, day.  And I just want to go to bed and sulk.”</p><p>Aydan was speechless.  The thief sounded sincere, and his face was crestfallen at the thought of how much he was giving up.  Just so he didn’t feel like scum for taking money that didn’t rightfully belong to him.  Not that anything he stole rightfully belonged to him, but he had a code.  And he was trying to uphold that code now, even when it hurt him immensely.</p><p>He held out his hand to the thief, surprising him in the process.</p><p>“Thank you for returning the money.  It’s good to know there’s one Shadow who’s trustworthy out there.”</p><p>The thief scoffed, taking the soldier’s hand.  “Didn’t you hear me?  I’m not a proper Shadow yet.”</p><p>“I’d say you are.  There are stories out there that tell of the Shadows who would give back to the people.  To people who need them in times of crisis.  I’d say what you did right now was worth being called a proper Shadow.”</p><p>Another scoff as he let go of the handshake.  “Well, the others don’t see it that way.”  He then looked down at the sack of money.  “So, what are you gonna tell them?  The others in the Guard, I mean.”</p><p>Aydan let out a long and tired grumble.  “I’ll think of something.  I think they’ll just be happy that they’ve got it back.  You could have just left it on the doorstep, you know.”</p><p>“And possibly get caught and hanged?  I’m good.  I trust you enough not to kill me and take it to the proper people.”</p><p>“Yet you don’t trust me enough to give me your name.”</p><p>“Ah yes, we haven’t exchanged those yet, have we?  How rude of me.  Then again, do I really want to tell you my name?  You might sick your Chevalier dogs on me the next we meet.”</p><p>“And you might sick your Shadow dogs on me.  So, perhaps we shouldn’t reveal who we are.”</p><p>“That does make this more interesting, I’ll admit, but I’d like to know you more than just a Soldier.  Maybe I should call you Ashy.  You said something about being an Ash Recruit, yes.”</p><p>“Then can I call you Sticky Fingers?  Because… well… no explanation needed, really.”</p><p>The thief snickered, his deep eyes starting to shimmer with amusement again as they looked over Aydan carefully.  Like he was sizing him up for slaughter.</p><p>His smile widened.  “Soren.  My name’s Soren.”</p><p>Although he questioned whether that was actually his name, the Recruit smiled back and responded with, “Aydan.  It’s a pleasure to finally meet you properly.  Funny, I think I’m gonna miss your failed attempts at picking my pockets.”</p><p>“Oh don’t you worry.”  Soren promised as he backed away into the shadows.  “I’ll still try my luck.  Next time you’re in town.”</p><p>Aydan went to follow him, determined to find out just where he had gone this time.  But was thoroughly surprised to see the man had disappeared into thin air again.  This time, however, he caught sight of a shadowy figure hopping from rooftop to rooftop, graceful leaps in front of the moon’s light proving there had indeed been someone there just a few moments ago.  And only Aydan had met with them.</p><p>But had not been the only one to have seen him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite losing his chance to become a fully fledged member in the Guild of Shadows, Soren was grinning ear to ear by the time he returned to the Rose.  So much so the others had questioned what had happened while he was returning the money.  He simply told them it got back to its original owner, and left it at that.  He wouldn’t tell them about how proud he felt to do something good for once, or that Aydan had told him he was a better member than any of the others, and it didn’t matter to them anyhow.</p><p>Soren stared down at the pendant that Lord Tamok gave him, holding it tightly in his palm.  He gave the others everything he had but this, seeing as how it was a gift to him and no one else.  Kana had noticed he pocketed it for himself, not believing his story that a lord had gifted him this item, but she waved it off as a cheap piece of flashy-ness that wouldn’t have sold for anything anyhow.  That didn’t matter to Soren though.  When he looked down at the silver dragon in the pendant, he felt better about the choices he made.</p><p>He felt better about himself.</p><p>He looked up from the pendant and into the stars, feeling a tad morose.  Tomorrow morning the soldiers would leave for the south, ready to battle for their King and country.  Today had been a resting day for the Shadows while he was out with Tort making sure the Chevaliers stayed off their tracks.  The Rose, a busy brothel by nature, had been standing for far too long for the Chevaliers to just come by and destroy it looking for the thieves.  So it was up to the junior members to keep the eyes off of the Rose and onto different sites.  Many of which were raided, but nothing was found.</p><p>When he was done with his part of leading them away, Soren went into town to see if he could spot Aydan somewhere.  Sadly, he found no one from the Phoenix Guard that day, the men preparing for battle in the training grounds of the Palace.  A place where no thief dared to tread.</p><p>Soren was still amazed he got out of there without being seen.</p><p>While he strode down the paths, however, he heard a few sisters of the Parish speaking with each other in hushed tones.  They spoke of a thief who returned the donations to one of the Ash Recruits, and the man gave his praise to the one who helped them.  What was more, no one knew this thief’s name, and the Ash Recruit would not give his name.</p><p>This only made Soren’s mood better.  Knowing he’d done something right, and it was recognized by the public with high regards.  He somewhat wished he could come out and tell them it was him, but once someone tried to do this themselves, they were found arrested by the Chevaliers and brought to the Palace.  The Sire only knew what happened to them after this.</p><p>Soren smiled now, even if his heart was heavy.  Aydan had been good, better than many knights he had met.  And to give the credit to a thief, still keeping his name secret, was more than he could ask for.</p><p>
  <em>“I wonder if he was right.  Maybe the Shadows were good at one point and we just… lost our way.  Maybe we could still do something right.  Perhaps Mother Freda would be okay with giving a cut to those who need it.”</em>
</p><p>That thought was a hopeful one, but it was tainted with the reminder that the others would not be so happy as to give a cut to those who didn’t earn it.  As kind as it was, the Shadows thought for themselves.</p><p>And he was no different some days.</p><p>Soren pocketed the pendant now, ready to head indoors and see Shynn.  He was probably awake now and wanted some attention from him, though Soren was pretty tired now as well.  It would be difficult to fully be in the mood after such a long day.</p><p>The young man looked over the rooftops towards the Palace.  “Be careful out there, Aydan.  May the Sire keep you safe.”</p><p>He had just turned back for home when something hit him in the shoulder, his mind becoming alert.  He knew the subtle strike of a small rock, having been taught to flick them at people years ago in order to silently obtain their attention.  He had even used this trick on Aydan the night before.</p><p>He looked about the rooftops again, seeing nothing.  He thought maybe the others were messing with him and a growl surfaced.</p><p>“Who’s there?”</p><p>The clearing of a throat caught his attention and he looked down towards the street to see a hooded man looking up at him with stern eyes.  He was a rotund man, light hair tied back and revealing a strong face with narrow eyes.  Soren wasn’t sure he had seen this man before, though he didn’t much pay attention to the common-folk while he was on a job.</p><p>He dropped down from his spot on the roof, keeping a distance from the man before him.  “Who are you?”</p><p>“A customer.  Or are you not from the Guild?”</p><p>Soren felt his stomach tense up, his hand reaching behind him silently.  He had a dagger hidden away in the seat of his pants to keep himself safe if ever it came to having to fend for his life.  He had doubts that this man would be an issue, but there was the possibility he may threaten to take his name to the Chevaliers.</p><p>And that was the last thing he needed.</p><p>“What makes you think I am?”</p><p>“There’s talk of a thief from the Guild who returned the stolen money to the Phoenix Guard.  And I saw your face at the soiree where King Gareth was celebrating his guests, chatting up one of the Ash Recruits.  I figure there’s a correlation there and I started following you.  Found you around the market day.  Looking for more pockets to empty… or fill?”</p><p>Soren swallowed down his fear, keeping his nose held high.  “Neither.  I was looking for… a friend.”</p><p>“Ah, I see.  Well, as long as your keeping your nose out there, maybe you’d be interested in a new target.”</p><p>The portly man brought out a folded note now, placing it on the street and backing away.  “I’ve got no qualms with King Gareth or his son, but it would seem one of his men has taken something of mine that I would dearly like to get back.  He’s one of the higher ups, has all kinds of power inside the Palace, enough to hide it wherever he pleases.  Unfortunately for him, I’ve got eyes inside the Palace who know where it’s being held.  It’s under strict lock and key, but you should be able to get in there no problem.”</p><p>Soren, hesitantly, stepped forward and took the note without looking away from the man’s face.  “And what is this?”</p><p>“A map, marked down the easiest route towards the holding area.  Seems like he’s keeping my item under heavy guard, but that won’t be much of an issue tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“The King’s heading off to battle, and he’s bringing his son with him.  The soldiers will all be escorting him or seeing him off at the main gate.  None will be inside the Palace, and all will have their eyes on the King when he leaves with the Guard.  That will be your chance.”</p><p>The large man then threw down a purse of coins, clinking against the cobblestone street.  It looked rather hefty for such a small purse, exciting Soren at such an offer.  However, there was one huge catch to all of this.</p><p>He would have to go into the Palace.</p><p>He backed away from the man now.  “I’m sorry, but I can’t- -”</p><p>“Please sir, I know this is dangerous.  But this item… it was a ring passed down from my great-great grandmother.  I wanted to give it to the love of my life, and I thought… if anyone could get it back for me, it would be you.  You got back the money that was taken, after all.  And I know you deserve a handsome reward for your efforts in this.  So please, I ask you – no, I BEG you – please take my offer.  I will pay you half now and half later, you have my word!”</p><p>The man’s pleas moved Soren, but there was still that nagging in the back of his head telling him not to take on this job.  He knew Mother would be cross with him for disobeying orders, but this man just wanted to propose to the woman he loved.  And he seemed desperate.</p><p>Soren picked up the purse, tossing it towards the man.  “Let me think about it first.  I’ll let you know by the morning.”</p><p>The man grinned, tossing the coins back.</p><p>“I know you’ll make the right choice.”</p><p>And with that, the stranger left.  Heading into a deeper part of the street where they only got darker and narrower.  Soren thought to follow the man, try to return the money given to him, but found his footsteps had all but disappeared into the night and was gone from his ears.</p><p>Feeling at a loss about what to do, Soren pocketed the purse and turned around to make his way home.  He wasn’t sure what to do here, even looking down at the map to see if there was something that could deter him away from the plan.  However, it would seem this stranger had found a near perfect route towards the center of the Palace where a large room seemed to always be under heavy guard.  It was strange, but it didn’t seem all that difficult to find or get into.</p><p>The plan intrigued him more and more as he walked towards home.</p><p>Upon entering the brothel, finding little to no customers in the foyer, he made his way towards the back of the house where the Shadows had their own rooms.  He made sure to keep his footsteps quiet and stuck to the wall to remain out of sight from Mother Freda.  She usually caught him coming in late like this if he wasn’t being careful, but he wanted to avoid that tonight.  It would be enough that Shynn was going to ask where he had been.</p><p>Upon entering the room, the question was immediately thrown at him by the expert thief.</p><p>Soren pocketed the map, letting out a sigh.  “I was out looking for someone.  Never found him.”</p><p>Shynn’s green eyes narrowed as he watched on from the bed, hair dishevelled from the long nap he had taken.  “Anyone I should be aware of?”</p><p>Soren smirked back at the half-naked man.  “Jealous, are we?”</p><p>Right as the young man stepped closer to him did Shynn grab his wrist and pull him down into the mattress, holding Soren down by the arms as he looked over him.  There wasn’t any malice there, but an underlying annoyance was behind Shynn’s eyes that struck some fear into Soren’s heart.</p><p>Shynn leaned in closer.  “There are rumours going around.  Some that Tort reported to us on his return.  People are saying a Shadow returned the money.  Said it was out of character for them.  Tell me, Soren, and don’t you dare lie,”</p><p>He leaned in further, “did you say you were a Shadow?”</p><p>Soren’s mouth tightened into a scowl.  “And what if I did?”</p><p>The man above him snarled before pushing himself off the bed and towards the dresser, trying to find a shirt for himself to wear.</p><p>“Just perfect.  This means Mother Freda is gonna send us out to scout the area and start infiltrating the lesser nobles.  Gotta get back some reputation.”</p><p>“What?  That’s stupid!  Who cares if a Shadow brought back the money?!  I did the right thing!”</p><p>Shynn sighed heavily as he turned to Soren, slipping on his shirt.  “I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Love.  You’re too new at this, and you certainly haven’t proven yourself a proper Shadow.  I never should have let you take that money back, at least not all alone.”</p><p>“I’ll have you know- -!”</p><p>“Soren,” he stopped the young thief by raising his hand in dismissal, “just stop.  Kana was right.  You’re acting like a brat, and brats don’t make good thieves.  You need to grow up and learn when to shut your mouth.  You’re good at what you do, but you’re far too naïve for a job like this.”</p><p>He made to leave now, turning back to Soren once he’d opened the door.</p><p>“Stay here and keep the bed warm.  I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>And with that, he shut the door and was off.  Leaving an angry Soren behind to throw the pillow at him, even though he wasn’t there to have it thrown at his face.</p><p>The anger didn’t stop there as he stood up from his place on the bed, grabbing one of Shynn’s knives and throwing it at the wall in anger, the blade sticking right into the wall down to the hilt.  He have thrown a hundred knives if he could, but Mother Freda would have lost her mind if she found him destroying her business with sharp objects.</p><p>Finding nothing else to throw without destroying something of Shynn’s, Soren let out a loud snarl and sat back on the bed, slamming his fist into the mattress again and again.  It wasn’t fair!  He did something right!  He gave back the money to someone more deserving, and he was still in the wrong!  Everything he’d done, everything he gave up, it meant nothing!  Absolutely NOTHING!</p><p>He slammed himself onto the mattress now, falling back to look up at the ceiling.  It was here where the sound of the coins clinking in the purse reminded him of the job offer.  One he hadn’t been able to share with Shynn since the man was adamant on the young thief being in the wrong.</p><p>But he wasn’t.  Soren knew he wasn’t.  He’d done the right thing, and everyone but the Shadows knew it.</p><p>Soren brought out the map again, looking over every detail once more to make sure it was right.  He had never been inside the Palace, and he didn’t know anyone who had, but the recognized the window where the stranger wanted him to enter.  It was one of the higher windows where he assumed the royal family slept or lived their lives.  A part of the Palace that would be practically barren in the morning, ready for anyone to step in and take what they wanted.</p><p>But that stranger only wanted one thing.  To propose to his beloved with the ring his family had kept with them for so long.</p><p>And Soren wanted to give him this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>